In recent years, varying attention has been given to generating electricity from renewable, pollution-free, energy sources such as the sun, wind and water. To date, no single method has proved sufficiently cost effective to warrant large scale investment and implementation. For example, water levels and flowage rates vary seasonally, clouds often obscure the sun and winds may not be consistent.
The majority of the prior art attempting to provide generators for producing electricity from renewable energy sources have focused on a single generator type such as wind turbines or solar cell arrays.
A few attempts have been made to provide generators adapted to provide electricity from two renewable energy sources. For example, systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,631 entitled wind and solar Electric Generating Plant and; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,863 entitled Combined High Density Solar Panels and Vertical Wind Turbines; all provide a source of wind and solar power generators in one location. In each of the prior art references, however, the systems include a separate wind generator or turbine which has a roof or other similar covering containing an array of solar cells. Although the platform or roof housing the solar cells may provide an additional source of energy when the sun is shining, the platform also serves to divert the natural wind flow, thereby altering the effectiveness of the wind turbine. In addition, such a system results in additional cost for the construction of the roof platform, as well as added maintenance for the additional structure. Further, many areas of the country which receive substantial snowfall are not well suited for utilizing these systems.
Additionally, although a combined wind solar generator is disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,564, such wind generators utilize prior art blades which are noisy, particularly when wind turbines are grouped together in large numbers, and further, do not take full advantage of the wind's curving or spiral effect upon striking an object in its path.